The present invention pertains to a mirror which is selectively covered by a flexible cover material and particularly to such structure mounted in an automotive visor.
Vanity mirrors for use in vehicles and particularly mounted in the visors of vehicles have become standard equipment on many cars and popular options on others. Preferably, the mirror is covered when not in use to provide a protective cover for safety as well as covering the reflective surface which can be distracting to the driver of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,242 discloses an illuminated vanity mirror with a cover which pivots from the plane of the visor to selectively expose the mirror for use and provide a protective cover for the mirror when not in use. French Pat. No. 2,429,685, published Jan. 25, 1980, discloses a visor having a mirror mounted therein which includes one or more sliding doors for providing a protective covering for the mirror. With the sliding cover disclosed in the above noted French patent, the size of the mirror is greatly diminished since the rigid door must be stored in the same plane as the mirror and occupies a significant area of the visor.